brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest
The Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest, commonly abbreviated to SHAC, is an annual brickfilming contest with a time limit of exactly 72 hours. Similar to the Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest and Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest, participants must create an entire brickfilm from scratch within 72 hours. The contest has been hosted by Dylan Johnson and "The Login Productions" since its inception. Origin The Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest originated from a concept for another time-based brickfilming competition by Dylan Johnson. The concept, initially proposed in 2014, was for a contest in between the lengths of THAC and BRAWL, originally to take place in the fall; as their hadn't been a brickfilming contest held during those months for a few years. Originally to be titled the "Weekend Animation Contest," or "WAM!", the title was changed after a humorous suggestion from Dylan Woodley to name the contest after Shaquille O'Neal, as the abbreviation for Seventy-Two Hour Animation Contest was SHAC; very similar to O'Neal's nickname, "Shaq." The idea was shelved for a few years. Dylan Johnson eventually decided to bring it back after having missed THAC XV due to being on vacation, and longing for another contest to fill the void of the discontinued EASTER Contest. The first Seventy-two Hour Animation Contest was announced with Dylan Johnson and The Login Productions as hosts on February 3, 2018.SHAC Announcement Thread The first SHAC The first SHAC was held on Bricks in Motion and Brick à Brack from March 2 - 5, 2018.SHAC Starts Now thread However, the contest was extended by nearly an hour to allow for an entrant who's film had gotten stuck in rendering to still be eligible to enter. * Theme: Compromise * Color Mod: Black & White * Letter Mod: X * Sound Mod: Gong Hit B All 17 entries submitted were accepted, and they were judged through Instant Runoff Voting. Prizes were provided by Dylan Johnson, and the judges were Dylan Johnson, The Login Productions, One Brick Shy, Shelby Pritchard, and Nate Swihart. A fourth, random-draw prize was announced along with the results on March 24, 2018.SHAC results threadSHAC Announcement Video || 1. || No Bargain || Chris Major |- || 2. || Powerless || William Osborne |- || 3. || The Quarrel Concerning the Kid || Mark Nelson |- | 4. || Ketchup v Mustard || James Cawood |- | 5. || Halfway There || Bert Loos |- | 6. || Mur Noir et Blanc || 4clem4 |- | 7. || X || Deltabrick |- | 8. || Mission: Compromised || BeatupBricks Productions |- || 9. || The Coolest Samurai || CurlyNarNar |- | 10. || Blue or Yellow || Raptor Studios |- | 11. || LEGO Pet Shop || Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 12. || Compromised || Brickman |- | 13. || Tha Fight || Jo Co |- | 14. || Ecotallica || "Shawarma Studios" |- | 15. || The SHACompromise || Joshua Nelson |- | 16. || Spiderman: The Musical || Angel Hair |- | 17. || com promise || Benjamin Ely |- SHAC 2 The SHAC contest returned the next year, and ran from March 8 - 11, 2019.SHAC 2 Announcement thread The color mod, light or dark tan brick connected to a sand-shaded brick, was found as confusing by some, and so the mod elements were considered loosely, as not to unfairly disadvantage any of the entrants. * Theme: Surface * Color Mod: Tan & Sand * Number Mod: 2 * Sound Mod: [https://www.dropbox.com/s/2m45j6dm8rcfkwm/SHAC_sound_mod_2019.wav?dl=0 Beast footstep] Overall, it received 25 entriesSHAC 2 Starts Now thread, all of which were accepted. Another random draw was held along with the full results announcement on March 30, 2019.SHAC 2 Results threadSHAC 2 Announcement Video || 1. || Bubble || Lainie May |- || 2. || Fish Food || Shane Studios |- || 3. || Return to the Surface || 2x4 Productions |- | 4. || Bricks and Bananas || David Nielsen |- | 5. || Claustrophobe on a Submarine || KobbleThePenguin |- | 6. || lucid || Joshua Nelson |- | 7. || A Strange Day at the Beach || Raptor Studios |- | 8. || Beneath The Surface || Chaizin |- | 9. || The Mayor || Aaron Soileau |- | 10. || Gestrandet || AoW Gamer |- | 11. || SURFACE || John McErlean |- | 12. || Trapped Below the Surface || Last Brick Productions |- | 13. || Bunker Boredom || END Films |- | 14. || shaQuest for the Surface || Awesomepants |- | 15. || The Table || Jurassic Films |- | 16. || Shaq Gold Bond Commercial || BeatupBricks Productions |- | 17. || A Sympathetic Heart || Cgdude9 |- | 18. || To The Moon || Ballistic Studio |- | 19. || Portal Trouble ||''Foo Films'' |- | 20. || The Weird Pool || BrickAnimator 724 |- | 21. || Surface Level Problems || Innovator Studios |- | 22. || Getting to the surface || Borislav Van Son |- || 23. || To the Surface || Blast Door Productions |- | 24. || Director's Cut || Logic Films and EX64 |- | 25. || sur face || Benjamin Ely References Category:Annual competitions Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals